


Turn me on

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [361]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Champions League, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Footvent day 14, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Julian sait qu'il peut aider, il n'a juste pas beaucoup de solutions.
Relationships: Julian Draxler/Presnel Kimpembe
Series: FootballShot [361]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Turn me on

Turn me on

  
Julian sait ce que ressent Presnel à ce moment précis : la honte. Évidemment concéder un penalty décisif qui signe l'élimination de ton équipe des huitièmes de la Ligue des Champions est une mauvais chose pour le plan émotionnel, mais ça peut aussi servir d'expérience pour apprendre à l'avenir. Julian le ramène chez lui, pas sûr de vouloir parler du match alors qu'il dépose Pres dans son lit, il est prêt à ne pas dormir de la nuit si c'est pour s'assurer que le français le fera par contre, les remords et les regrets ne doivent pas intervenir pendant la nuit. Une seule solution lui vient pour que Presnel arrête de repenser au match, Julian n'en est pas fier mais c'est sa seule solution malheureusement...

  
Julian se glisse dans le lit alors qu'il retire le shot de Pres et s'installe entre ses jambes, il n'aime pas lui-même ce qu'il esg en train de faire, mais il doit vider l'esprit du défenseur pour arranger sa situation. Ses lèvres se posent sur la base du pénis de Kimpembe, qui n'a pas l'air de vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait même s'il ne dit rien et n'essaye pas de le renvoyer chez lui avec un coup de pied au cul. Leur position n'aide pas mais Julian est celui qui a décidé de le faire, alors il doit assumer.

  
Peu à peu, Julian commence à trouver un rythme, sa langue expérimentée par les fellations. Plus il avale sa bite plus l'érection du français prend de l'ampleur, au moins il a une confirmation sur le plan physique que Presnel est bien présent, presque réellement conscient de ce qu'il se passe. Julian n'est pas sûr que ça ait réellement aidé, mais alors qu'il avale le sperme, il pense que l'avenir ne peut être que plus joyeux que cette soirée.

  
Fin


End file.
